Many electronic devices provide one or more notifications to users. In some cases, such notifications may be feedback regarding input from a user. In other cases, such notifications may inform the user regarding various system level and/or application level events that have occurred.
Electronic devices may only include a limited number of components that can be used to provide notifications. Many electronic devices may have configurations where some of these limited numbers of components may be unavailable. For example, a laptop computer may provide graphical indicators regarding system level events on a display. However, the display may not be available when the laptop computer is closed as the display is not visible in such a configuration.